


Truth or Dare?

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stripping, Teenagers, Truth or Dare, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dare."</p><p>"I dare you to kiss me."</p><p>"T-truth. Truth."</p><p>"Truth? Why <i>won't</i> you kiss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

"Truth or dare?" Sam asked as he watched his brother laugh uncontrollably.

"Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Gabe just licked the carpet?"  Dean coughed out between his laughs, his hands over his aching stomach.

Gabriel smiled and stuck his tongue out. "Your carpet tastes delicious Dean."

Dean continued to laugh, falling over as his brother and best friends watched.

Sam sighed and looked over to Gabriel. "Do you want to go again, since my brother is apparently dying?"

Gabriel nodded and placed a hand on his chin, stroking the invisible beard. "I think I'll take dare."

Sam glanced back down at Dean. "Umm...I dare you...To go upstairs and hug our mom." He said before lifting his head back up to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel jumped up from his spot on the basement carpet, running over to the base of the stairs. Sam and Luke got up to follow him, leaving Dean behind on the floor.

Gabriel skipped up the the wooden stairs, walking into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were watching their TV. Gabriel wordlessly walked over to the couch before Mrs. Winchester looked up at the boy. Sam and Luke stopped in the hallway right in front of the living room's door, watching through the slightly open gap.

Gabriel bent down, placing his arms around Mrs. Winchester as she smiled and placed an arm over his shoulder. "Hello Gabriel. Are you boys playing truth or dare again?"

Mr. Winchester watched as Gabriel pulled away from his wife, scoffing before turning back to the TV screen. "Damn kids."

Gabriel ran out of the room, the group of boys laughing as they almost pushed each other down the steps. Mrs. Winchester smiled and placed a hand on Mr. Winchester's lap. "Oh, I think it's sweet." She said before placing her head on his shoulder.

Dean listened as he heard the loud footsteps down into the basement. Sam and Luke followed behind a smug Gabriel, who sat back down in his place and looked to Dean. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dean said confidently as he watched Luke and Sam sit.

Gabriel smiled and looked around the basement, trying to think. "I dare you..."

Luke leaned forward, placing his mouth next to Gabriel's ear and a hand over the two to block his whispers. Gabriel shooed him away, giggling as he heard what Luke said into his ear.

"We dare you to take off your shirt."

Dean let a confused look cover his face. "Umm...why?" He asked as his hands went to the bottom hem of his shirt.

Gabriel shrugged and Luke covered his eyes. "That's not what I told you Gabe!"

Dean slipped his shirt over his head, gently throwing it to one corner of the room. Sam watched as Luke and Gabriel's eyes immediately went to Dean's now bare chest.

"Damn Dean, you're fucking ripped." Gabriel said as he nodded approvingly.

Dean smiled. "Uh thanks. So Sam, truth or dare?"

Sam thought for a few seconds, watching as the other two boys peeled their gazes from his brother's body. "Truth."

"Aw, that's no fun..." Gabriel pouted as Dean thought of a question.

"Okay. If you could get a bj from any girl at school, who would you get it from?"

Sam sighed a placed his hands behind him on the floor. "Oh come on, you know I don't think like you do. I have no idea."

"Well, just randomly say a girl's name."

Sam looked up to the ceiling before biting his lip. "Um, Ruby." He answered, still staring at the ceiling.

Dean's mouth fell open as he looked over to Gabriel. "Really? Ruby?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean she's pretty."

Dean laughed and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Wow Sam, I didn't know you were into girls like that."

Sam shrugged Dean's hand off of him. "What do you mean?"

Gabriel laughed knowingly, while Luke just stared at Sam sympathetically. Dean turned his head away from Sam, looking at one of the bare walls. "Nothing. It's your turn."

Sam started to ask Luke, but was interrupted by a creak from the staircase. The group watched as Mrs. Winchester walked into the room, smiling brightly. "Your father and I are going to sleep, so you guys should sleep soon too."

They all nodded as she walked back to the bottom of the stairs. "Goodnight boys."

Sam and Dean said it back as Gabriel grabbed his bag and started to dig through it. "Oh shit. Hey Dean?"

The footsteps faded as Mrs. Winchester walked to her bedroom and Dean turned to look at Gabe.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a pair of pajama pants I could borrow?"

Dean nodded, standing up as Luke pulled his own pajamas from his bag. "Sure."

Dean led Gabriel to his bedroom, opening one of his drawers to pull out two pairs of pants. "You can change in the bathroom. You know where it is ri-"

Dean turned to set the pants on his bed, looking up at his ceiling as Gabriel started to pull down his boxers. "Or just take your dick out right here, that's fine too."

Gabriel took the fabric from Dean's hand, spreading it in between his fingers. "I've got nothing to hide."

Dean nodded and looked at the ceiling. "Whatever you say. Can you just put on your pants?"

Gabriel laughed and placed a hand on Dean's side, causing Dean to take a step backwards into his dresser. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel re-placed his hand on Dean, rubbing circles with his thumb. "Come on, you're not a little curious?"

Dean placed his hand over Gabe's, stopping the motion. "Yeah I'm curious. About what the hell you're trying to do."

Gabriel took a step forward, placing his other hand on Dean's cheek, feeling Dean's face become hot as he watched it turn red. Dean turned his head and stepped past Gabriel, picking up his pajama pants from the bed. "I'm going to go change, you can go back downstairs when you're done."

Dean walked to his bathroom, clicking the lock to make sure Gabriel didn't walk in. He slipped his jeans down to his ankles, pulling them off and putting his pajama pants on in their place.

Dean placed a cautious hand on the doorknob, slightly pushing down to pull open the door. Dean took a step into the hallway, turning his head to look at his parent's bedroom. The light was off and the door was closed, so he quietly tiptoed to his own bedroom's door. He took a step inside, seeing Gabriel sitting on the bed, holding his shirt and jeans in his hands.

Gabriel turned his head as Dean entered the room and closed the door. He smiled as Dean sat on the bed next to him. "What the hell was that?"

Gabriel's eyes traced over Dean's torso. "What was what?" He asked as he set his clothes down, letting his now free hand move over top of Dean's, which sat on the bedsheet.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Gabriel's face as he watched the brown eyes travel over his body. "Do you... _like_ me or something?"

Gabriel looked up into Dean's eyes, a soft smile still on his face. "Or something."

Dean nervously got up from the bed, backing up against his closed door. "Gabriel...I'm not..."

Gabriel stepped off of the bed, stepping onto the floor, cautiously placing his arms above Dean's head. "Not what?" Gabriel asked, a smirk on his face as he stared intently at Dean's pink lips.

Dean looked down. "I'm not... _gay_."

Gabriel laughed to himself as he took his arms away from Dean's, which he had been holding above Dean's head. He carefully placed his hands on either side of Dean's waist, slowly running them up to Dean's chest. Dean took in a sharp breath and turned his head, looking down at the floor.

"How do yo-" Gabriel was interrupted by Dean's hand over his mouth. Dean put his ear against his door, hearing a noise out in the hall.

"Dean, what is taking you guys so long?"

Dean looked down at Gabriel with a worried expression as he listened to his brother run up the stairs. Gabriel stared back up at him, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Gabriel removed Dean's hand from over top of his mouth, intertwining their fingers, bringing their hands above Dean's head. He smiled before bringing his mouth to Dean's neck, gently biting underneath of Dean's jaw.

Dean turned his head, giving Gabriel's mouth better access. "We'r-We're coming." Dean said through the door, biting his lip as he heard Sam's footsteps near the room.

"Luke and I have been waiting in the basement for you for like fifteen minutes." Sam said as he placed a hand on the doorknob.

Dean put all of his weight against the door, holding it closed. "Don't come in!"

Sam took his hand from the knob, holding his hands in the air in surrender. "Okay okay, calm down. Just hurry up."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what you guys are doing in there." Sam said to himself as he headed back down the stairs.

Dean sighed and leaned his chin onto the top of Gabriel's head. "Gabe, we need to go back downstairs." He said as his hands clenched into fists above his head.

Gabriel noticed Dean's tensing up, smiling against Dean's jawline before pulling his face away.

Gabriel let his eyes slowly trace Dean's body, eventually landing on the slight bulge in the front of Dean's pajamas. He placed a daring hand between Dean's legs, cupping the growing erection before he felt Dean grab his hand. "Gabriel, I don't know what you're trying to do but...but I'm not interested."

Gabriel sighed and stepped away, holding up his hands in surrender. He felt the back of his legs hit Dean's bed as he placed his hands behind him on the bed sheet. "You're right. I'm sorry Dean."

Dean placed his hand in Gabriel's, letting out a sharp breath as Gabriel pulled him down onto the bed. Gabriel placed a hand on the back of Dean's head, gently holding Dean in place.

"Truth or dare?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and subconsciously licked his lips, watching as Gabriel's eyes followed his tongue. "Are you serious?"

Gabriel let out a loud exhale and asked again. "Truth or dare?"

Dean looked down to the blue sheet next to Gabriel's head, thinking before he returned his focus to Gabriel's face. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Dean watched as Gabriel lifted his head, bringing his lips closer. Dean blinked a few times before turning his head to look at his wall. "T-truth. Truth."

Gabriel kept his head lifted from the bed. "Truth? Why _won't_ you kiss me?"

Dean looked back down to Gabriel, closing his eyes before placing his lips gently on Gabriel's. Gabriel slowly opened Dean's mouth with his tongue, causing Dean to quickly pull away.

Dean backed away from the bed, Gabriel's hand falling from the lower back of Dean's head. Dean silently opened his bedroom door, walking out and back down the basement stairs.

Gabriel sat up in Dean's bed, a hand running through his hair as he watched Dean walk down the hall. He sighed and looked to the ceiling before slipping off of the bed and turning the room's light off.

Dean walked into the basement with a flushed face and a permanent furrow of his brows. Luke and Sam watched as Dean sat on the floor, not saying a word as he smoothed out his pajama pants.

Gabriel followed, walking into the basement with a bright smile. "So Sam, truth or dare?"


End file.
